


With No Doubts - Pomefiore and OC

by goddessganny



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Commentaries, Gen, Multi, Talking, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessganny/pseuds/goddessganny
Summary: Pomefiore's students still can't believe that their lovely "princess" is out there, dating the wallflower of Nightraven College, also known as Ignihyde's Dorm Leader. How they came close was a mystery but some who sees chose not to talk about it.Now it's clear and official, they have to learn to accept it. After all, it makes her happy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	With No Doubts - Pomefiore and OC

**Author's Note:**

> Kori Bellerose is my Twisted Wonderland OC and you can find her bio at my oneshot, "To Tame The Blue Flame". Pomefiore's students and the setting belongs to Twisted Wonderland.

It is a beautiful weekend, but when you are dorming in your college, it almost felt like school everyday. Students are busy in their own ways, classes had wonderful teachers and each house (or dormitory, another call) had their set of rules. Their leaders implement it, depending on how they want it to be.

Inside Pomefiore, the gorgeous dorm leader Vil Schoenheit sighed deeply with disappointment. On his side was a beautiful female, and on the other side were Rook and Epel. There was strong silence for seconds.

"I have nothing against Idia", Vil started, but his face formed a frown. "But seriously, Kori?"

The female named Kori nodded. "We have talked about this, right?"

"Yes, yes." he reminded himself to swallow the thought. "It is still very... Unexpected." He was thoughtless. No word escaped his mouth but that to fill his sentence.

Rook drooped lightly. "It was rather shocking." he started one of his dramatic monologues. "Oh, fair maiden, our princess... Down to Ignihyde's dorm leader... What an odd combination."

She mumbled, embarassed yet blushing when he said that. She prefera the silence Epel emits while the two third years were sulking. However, she loves them so much so she still cares. "Please. I never tarnished your reputation. I have been spoilt lovingly fair by you, but I hope you still support me with this. I will do as you wish, I beg-" Her voice almost sounded as if she was pleading.

"No." Vil shushed her, closing his eyes. "Ssh... No, not because you know how to charm me." He took a deep breath and set aside his disappointment. "I never taught you to beg."

It was more dreadful to see his beautiful cousin pursue that way. "This did not end well but I will not interfere longer. You are right. You listened to me and held on with me, dear. It would be awful not to give your freedom."

Kori blinked and smiled. "V... Vil-"

"There, better. Smile." The dorm leader proudly said. "Hmph, you won my heart over. But I don't like you to forget your skin routine. You better not stow away just because your boyfriend is Idia, else I will be having wrinkles all over my-"

"Ah thank you, Vil!" Rook and Epel moved while she hugged her cousin, them smiling at the sight. She was giddy like a child, planting feathery kisses on his cheek. "You really are the best cousin- thank you, thank you!" 

He muffled and signalled her to stop. She did so and ran, but looked back a few seconds to smile and went off.

When the girl left, Rook curved his lips. "Dorm Leader, are you okay?" he asked for assurance.

Vil regained posture and gave an ehem. "Weird girl..." he mouthed, nodding and facing Epel. "Hm, you were silent the whole meeting. Was that intentional?"

Epel answered calm with a smile. "I have no words to say, your grace." He addressed him with high respect. "I have never seen Kori this happy, so I trust the sight."

"Kori is Kori after all. It just stressed me that she did not end up with any of my suggestions." he answered back but shrugged. "Hm, this is fine."

Rook smiled another. "Your grace just wanted what is best for her. That alone is good caring."

"Rook, your compliments fill me." Vil responses lightly. "Ah let her do what she wants - she isn't a child anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> If you are wondering who Vil was actually referring to, its Malleus Draconia. Kori and him are of the same kind but different species, and since Diasomnia does fancy her, its good connection advantage at school. Hehehe c:


End file.
